Peeta
~Overview~ Played by Nima, Peeta is an adult male Allosaurs Fragilis. He has strikingly fiery red stripes along his back that seem to glow in the night (oftentimes alerting prey of his whereabouts) with two (2) rather large scars across his back. One stretches from his right flank, across his back, and over to his left forearm, while the other starts on his left flank and goes to his right forearm. Both scars were given to him by the Allosaurus Orion, his brother. He has numerous other scars scattered about his body, with one at the base of his skull, also given to him by Orion. He is a rather gawky Allosaurus, and is extremely small for his age. He can be short-tempered, but also has a very sweet and soft side. Despite the amount of time spent with the Allosaur pack, he still feels slightly awkward around them due to his time spent alone as a young chick, though he does care deeply for them '~Early Life~' As a young chick, Peeta was consistantly the smallest of his siblings. His four (4) brothers continually tormented him due to his small size and less aggressive personality. Along with his sister, Artemis, who was badly malformed with her twisted leg and left forearm that was perpetually stuck to her side, the two occasionally spent time together as outcasts. Immediately upon hatching, Peeta's mother had called to her chicks to leave the nest site out of fear of other predators smelling the newly hatched chicks. His brothers were quick to follow, as was Peeta, until he noticed that his sister was unable to keep up. He repeatedly had gone back and forth, trying to persuade her to move fast, but due to her malformed body, she could hardly walk, let alone run to keep up. In fear of being left behind, Peeta had abandoned Artemis to follow after the rest of his family. Some time afterward, the family had stopped by a small stream to allow the hatchlings time to feed upon the large supply of dragonflies and other insects that swarmed the area. At that point, Peeta had gone off by himself, only to find after some time, Artemis slowly trying to hobble her way to her family. However, at the same time the pair of hatchlings were being stalked by a Dilophosaurus venenifer. The 20 foot long predator erupted out of the undergrowth, sending Peeta running. His frantic calls had alerted his mother who had rushed to the scene and disposed of the smaller carnivore. But once again, Peeta had forgotten about Artemis as the night began to drag on. He had assumed she had been killed during the fight, trampled to death, or died by some other way. Several weeks passed by since the Dilophosaurus attack, and each hatchling continued to grow stronger and bigger, except Peeta. He hardly grew at all and was beginning to suffer at the claws of his brothers. The largest brother, Orion, was articularly horrible about tormenting Peeta and beginning fights amongst the hatchlings which their mother would often have to intervene in due to the savage fighting that ensued. Due to this, Peeta would oftentimes stay away from his family and instead hunt by himself. Eventually his mother had stopped defending him, either deciding he needed to know how to care for himself or she simply no longer cared for him. Actually, his mother seemed to have completely disappeared from the hatchlings' lives, either completely abandoning them after one of her hunts she'd often go on alone, or she was killed at some point. While living alone, Peeta learned how to feed himself fairly well, though he was still incompetant in the art of fighting. However one day after raiding a Dryosaurus nest of its eggs, he stumbled upon his brothers savagely attacking a lone Allosaurus. It wasn't until he got closer than did Peeta realize the victim was his sister. Enraged, Peeta had quickly thrown himself into the mix, trying to protect his crippled sister who had somehow survived on her own. After a brief scuffle with a few of his brothers, they all had backed up and encircled him. Orion then stepped forward and had apparently decided to personally take care of Peeta. The two brothers fought, and in the process Peeta received a long scar across his back, which would years later eventually be crossed by an opposite scar yet again given to him by Orion. During the fight, somehow the two brothers had gotten out of the circle, which unfortunately for Artemis, left her open to attack by her three (3) other brothers. Those three happily tore into her and it wasn't until she slowly bled to death did Peeta finally retreat with Orion hot on his heels. '~Life Alone~' Living alone was not easy for Peeta as he matured. He was consantly afraid of his brothers finding him someday and killing him. Due to that, he was always on the move and never stayed in one place for two days in a row. But he was in relatively good shape, with an unusually high stamina for an Allosaurus. After some months had passed, Peeta did encounter one of his brothers, though this one had been badly wounded, presumably from an herbivore. And knowing the brutality of his siblings, it was no surprise they had left the weakened brother, actually it was surprising they hadn't just killed him. But Peeta, always being the compasionate one, tried to help his wounded sibling, but was met with hate. They briefly tussled with Peeta trying only to knock the other Allosaur down and away from him. But the attacks were more savage each time, and then something inside Peeta snapped. He tore at his brother in an anger that would take many years to be quenched. As his brother sqeeled in fear and pain, he had continued to slash until his foe was unmoving. Feeling ashamed of himself at first, Peeta backed away and stared a the corpse for some time until he no longer felt sorrowful, but actually pleased with himself. For years later he would continue searching for the remainder of his brothers, killing them when he found one of them alone, all except Orion who Peeta never seemed to find. At one point he had found a female Allosaurus, called Antervorte whom he grew to deeply love. Little is known about the entire events that played through, but somehow Antervorte betrayed Peeta to Orion, nearly resulting in Peeta's death, but thanks to a Spinosaurus Orion was stopped. It was unknown to Peeta at the time, but somehow Orion escaped the jaws of the Spinosaurus and survived. Antervorte though, went missing with Peeta frantically searching for her, not caring that she had betrayed him, but rather focusesd on that she was unhurt. His searches however proved unsuccessful. '~The Allosaur Pack~' Several years afterward, Peeta was stumbling around in the Game Trail when he encountered a rather large Allosaurus pack. Fearful at first, but then curious about others of his kind whom he did not know, Peeta was eventually allowed into the pack. Shortly after his acceptance into the pack, Peeta was introduced to the way of hunting sauropods, however he was far too clumsy and had broken his toe on a branch, thus eliminating him from the hunt. But he had been able to watch. He also had been fortunate (if you could call it that) to be able to take part in the battle between the Allosaur pack and Lucifer (role-played by Tarbtano). With no serious injuries from the fight, aside from a slight bend in the tip of his tail, Peeta was proud he had been involved, though his toe still troubled him from time to time. While with the pack, years after seeing Orion be presumably eaten by a Spinosaurus, Peeta caught sight of the unthinkable. It was Orion, and the male was close by. At first he had charged forward, but then retreated back into the undergrowth upon seeing the Allosaur pack. Revenant (role-played by Black TRex) had tried to calm Peeta down with a gentle nuzzle. The more time Peeta spent with the Allosaur pack the more comfortable he felt around them, and grew to deeply care for each of them. The next time the pack would go to hunt a sauropod, Peeta would be left out once more, though not to his wishes. As the other Allosaurs began their attack, Peeta tried to follow but was intercepted by Orion (Orion had been momentarily stopped by the Stegosaurus, Andor {role-played by Spiegel} and given a firm smack by the large herbivore's tail, but he had quickly run around, not willing to be stopped). Both brothers attacked each other, rolling around in the dust of the Game Trail, farther away from the Allosaur pack. At this time Orion gave Peeta one more scar across his back, making a perfect X. Even though Peeta had grown though, he was still too small, so the fight was rather unfair. Orion eventually was able to crush Peeta to the ground, grasping at the base of his skull, biting down harder each moment. However as life slowly began to ebb away from Peeta, he was saved by Revenant (role-played by Black TRex) who hauled Orion off of Peeta. Peeta's brother quickly retreated after his plan was foiled once more. '~Peeta's Revenge~' Weeks after the attack Peeta regained his strength. He knew Orion would come back sooner or later, so to protect the pack, he left them in the night in search of Orion, knowing that either his brother would die, or he would. He tracked Orion across the Game Trail and into the West Delta, where the two brothers would finally be able to fight for the last time. With the exra weeks to recover, Peeta had practiced several techniques in defense and offense (mostly on the prey he had hunted) so he was as ready as he would ever be to confront his brother. The pair were finally about equally matched, so they tussled about, tossing each other to and fro. With a quick movement, Peeta seized the one opportunity he thought he would have and flipped Orion into the nearby muggy waters. But he was kept from finishing the job due to the fact that a very large Spinosaurs named Skurge (role-layed by PredatorsInstinct) had begun to approach after seeing the smaller carnivores fighting. Peeta tried to warn his brother but the cruel male only sneered at him, disbelieveing anything his brother might say. But his smirk was short-lived for when he noticed the giant shadow looming over him, he let out a squeal of fear and had tried to escape. Peeta knew his brother was doomed, so he backed away and hunkered down in some nearby grass and ferns, watching the gruesome spectacle. Orion had no chance, so it was no surprise when Skurge (role-played by PredatorsInstinct) killed him, albeit as slowly as possible. Once his brother was dead, Peeta quickly exited the vicinity, not wanting to become the next meal for the large Spinosaurus. '~Life Returns to Normal...Almost~' Once he returned to the Allosaur pack, his life finally began to become normal. But it was short-lived when a chance encounter with Antervorte, his long-lost love, caused Peeta even more hurt feelings when she rejected him and left once more. Thereafter his thoughts mainly centered around her, but he was finally able to supress them (mostly) and focus more so on his life with the pack. ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| |- | | | | | | |} Category:Characters